This proposal seeks 5 years of NIH support to establish a campus-wide training program in which young scientists, mathematicians, and engineers interested in computational neuroscience will be trained in both theoretical and experimental neuroscience. In addition, they will learn how to translate their research ideas from the laboratory to the clinic. This proposal consists of the two required components in RFA-DA-11-005. This first is R90 components that will fund six full-time undergraduate research trainees give them a combination of coursework and hands-on laboratory research experience. The R90 will also fund two predoctoral students. The second component is a full-time Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) institutional predoctoral training program (T90) that will fund 4 predoctoral students. The goal of this proposal is to create a unique training experience in computational neuroscience in which young scientists, mathematicians, and engineers interested in computational neuroscience will be trained in both theoretical and experimental approaches to studying the brain. In addition, they will learn how to translate their research ideas from the laboratory to the clinic. The program will integrate fundamental knowledge, interdisciplinary thinking, and translational skills to solve challenges in the neurosciences, as well as promote a strong community of faculty and students with similar interests. Specific Objectives - Undergraduate Training Program 1. Provide students majoring in the biological sciences with a strong background in the application of mathematical and engineering concepts to neuroscience 2. Provide three of the most accomplished students per year with a 21-month research experience that integrates theoretical and empirical approaches 3. Expose students to the diversity of research careers in computational neuroscience Specific Objectives - Graduate Training Program 4. Provide strong training in experimental neuroscience to students with engineering and mathematics degrees 5. Provide three of the most accomplished students per year with a 24-month fellowship to develop research projects integrating theoretical and empirical approaches 6. Provide career guidance and training in grant writing Specific Objectives - All Programs 7. Foster faculty and student networking across departments and colleges 8. Expose all students to the translational challenges in neuroscience 9. Encourage and provide support for all trainees to attend local and national conferences and workshops